


Warm Comforts

by namedghouleh



Series: This World Of Ours [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedghouleh/pseuds/namedghouleh
Summary: A glimpse into a domestic night between two loving boyfriends. Dewdrop is tired, and Aether saves the night by being the best boyfriend.
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul & Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul
Series: This World Of Ours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Warm Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first fic ever, I've come to fix the frankly criminal lack of Dewdrop appreciation fics on here. Not beta-read, let me know if you catch any mistakes, or if there's anything I can improve on! :)

Dewdrop had worked himself to the bone, forgetting about things like food and sleep. It'd been difficult to get him to put down his guitar and stop practicing the new songs, but Aether finally got his attention by softly petting his back. Dew looked confused, too absorbed in his own world to notice his boyfriend joining him. A tired smile warmed Aether's heart, and he couldn't resist kissing the smaller ghoul's forehead.

"Care to join me?" Aether gestured to the door. Dew simply shrugged and motioned to his guitar.  
"But I haven't finished, I keep messing up my solo." His pointed ears hung, and his eyes slipped shut, A yawn escaping him. Aether looked at him, a smile playing on his lips. "It sounded fine to me, and I can tell you're tired. It's getting late, wanna take a nap in my nest? We'll work on it together tomorrow."  
Shocked, Dewdrop looked at the clock on the wall. "3 AM already? I thought it was 9 PM..." His cheeks flushed red. "I'm sorry, I totally lost track of time."

Aether chuckled and ran his fingers through the long, silvery strands of hair that belonged to his boyfriend, who leaned into his touch and purred softly. "I know, that's why I came to find you. I can't leave you here all night." He took the guitar from the sleepy ghoul and put it aside. When he turned back to his boyfriend, he found him slumped over and half asleep already. He laughed and helped Dew up, keeping an arm wrapped around his skinny form. Tails intertwined, they walked the dark hallway to Aethers room.

A soft light greeted them as Aether opened the door, Dew's ears perking up a bit in interest. While his boyfriend was out practicing, Aether had spent his time cleaning up and decorating his room, anticipating these exact events. Dewdrop turned to Aether, the lights reflected in his eyes, and smiled. "Did you do this tonight?"  
"Yes, I wanted you to have a relaxing space to come home to, I kinda expected you to stay up way too late." Aether said, blushing a bit.

Dew pushed himself onto his tiptoes and kisses Aether's cheek. "I love it, thank you. You're the best boyfriend ever." Aether nuzzled his nose to his boyfriend's and wrapped his arms around him. Dew cuddled closer and inhaled his mate's scent, vaguely reminding him of incense and home. Dew wrapped his tail around Aether's thigh and started purring, trying to get even closer to his boyfriend.

"Don't you want to lay down?" Aether's question reminded the small ghoul of the soft nest his boyfriend had made for him, and he reluctantly let go. "Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna brush my teeth first, okay?"  
"Of course, I'll get the last things ready for us." Quickly kissing his boyfriend, Dew padded off to the bathroom.

Aether changed into his own pajamas and laid out a shirt for the smaller ghoul. He might be a fire ghoul, but he always complained about the cold. He then lit a vanilla and cinnamon scented candle next to the bed and turned off the lights, just in time for Dewdrop to enter the room with a yawn.

"Come here." Aether sat down on the bed and gestured to the space between his legs. The small ghoul obeyed and stepped into Aether's space, who started to help him unbutton his band uniform shirt. Slipping it off slim shoulders, the bigger ghoul kissed the soft skin of the exposed belly in front of him. Dew shuddered at the touch on his sensitive skin and grabbed the big shirt to cover himself. Slipping out of his trousers and socks, he shivered at the cold air on his legs and flicked his tail irritably. Aether quickly pulled him into the nest and arranged the blankets so they covered them both. Laying down next to the fire ghoul, Aether opened his arms in a silent invitation. His small boyfriend immediately shuffled closer and laid his head on Aether's warm chest. Dewdrop buried his face in the bigger ghoul's neck and purred, enjoying his scent. Aether wrapped his strong arms around the skinny ghoul, feeling his tail twitch around his leg, like ghoul kits do to their parents. He stroked Dew's back with one hand, and scritched behind his horns and ears with the other, resulting in more happy purrs and trills from his boyfriend.

Blowing out the candle proved to be quite difficult, with Dewdrop refusing to move even a single inch from his spot on Aethers chest. Eventually, he convinced Dew to use his powers to snuff out the candle. Laying in complete darkness now, Aether looked at the half-asleep form of his boyfriend. In all his years alive, back in hell or on earth, he couldn't remember seeing anything as beautiful as this. His fingers traced the sharp line of Dewdrop's jaw, softly dragging his fingertips over the lips that parted slightly, to reveal the tip of a forked tongue. He moved his gaze to the eyelashes that rested on tired-looking skin. With one last kiss to his boyfriend's forehead and a murmured "Love you", they fell asleep entangled together.


End file.
